The present invention relates to a grinding or cutting-off disk for an automatic grinding machine for cleaning castings.
In a patent application filed simultaneously by the same applicant, a process for controlling an automatic grinding machine for cleaning castings is described, by which a grinding or cutting-off disk engages on a clamped casting and then at least the operating advance of the grinding or cutting-off disk is program controlled by means of control data dependent on the workpiece, wherein the distance of proximity between grinding or cutting-off disk and casting serves as measure of comparison for releasing an electric control signal for inducing the program control by a regulable high-tension potential being built up between the grinding or cutting-off disk and the casting; the height of the tension and the size of the air gap, forming a sparkover gap, between the grinding or cutting-off disk and the casting being a measure for the ignition tension, which brings about the electric control signal.
As a result of these steps, a control signal can be generated which is effective prior to a contact between grinding or cutting-off disk and casting, and thus introduce a precise program-controlled machining of the casting, independent and unaffected by vibrations. In this connection, it is, moreover, insignificant what material the workpiece consists of.